Untold Secrets
by Inuyasha8090
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang finish collecting the shards and have defeated naraku already! What will happen to the gang? Will Kagome forget about Inuyasha and the Feudal Era? Will Inuyasha tell Kagome how he feels? And what about miroku and sango?
1. Untold Secrets

Hey there, Inu-kun speaking! This will probably be my longest fic ever. I am going to try to make it more than 100,000 words long. So dont blame me if I can't make it that long. So anyways, please review and I will answer your questions. LETS START THIS! (prepare yourself for short chapters!)  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he sat in his tree. Finally he had some time to relax. They had been called to numerous youkai exterminations and alot of the youkai had indeed had a small piece of the shikon jewel. He thought about what would happen when the jewel was full again. Would Kagome have time to see them anymore? His only excuse for having her around him would have dissapeared. Would he have to tell Kagome how he felt? He would deal with this later.. Sango at the time was sleeping, surely taking advantage of the free time that they hadn't had lately. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the free time that they rarely got anymore. Miroku was in town, claiming that he had to perform an exsorcism or something. No doubt he was going to come back with some prized possession. Kagome sat against a tree with Shippo in her arms. She sighed, enjoying the time that she had like all the others. With her free hand, she took the huge shikon shard that they had gathered and reassembled out. 'Only a few more left...' She thought as she studied the few chips that it had in it. She sighed, wondering what would happen when they finished. Shippo, who was sleeping in her arms, started to roll around and with Kagome not paying attention, Shippo fell right out of her grip. Amazingly enough, He didn't wake up. Kagome put the shikon shard away, and closed her eyes. Miroku had returned, and wouldn't you know it? Back with some prized possessions and food. Sango, who happened to be awake now, let out a silent chuckle. He put everything where he put all the other stuff (god only knows where, huh?) and joined Sango. Inuyasha needed to talk to Kagome about when they complete the shikon no tama. He hopped down from his tree after a bit of thinking. He sighed. 'Well, I better get this over with..' He thought as he walked toward Kagome. She looked up at Inuyasha and came out of her thinking about the same thing. He sat down next to her. "Kagome, I need to talk to you about something.."  
  
WOO! first chapter done! Remember, review it and I will have replies to your reviews every so often! please expect much more out of this fanfic and give me your ideas on how to make this a better fic! 


	2. Untold Secrets chap 2

OK! now that I have my first chapter done, I can write freely to what I want to happen!! GRR! the spacing messed up, so it may look a bit shorter than it did on my typing thingy. Well, dont forget to post your reviews!  
  
Kagome looked at him. "What is it, Inuyasha?" He sighed. "Kagome, I've been thinking about when we recover all the shikon shards.." She nodded. "I was thinking a little about that too. Since we only have a couple left to collect.." Kagome sighed. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't be with Inuyasha any more. But would she have to tell Inuyasha how she felt?Would that change anything after they collected the rest of the shards? She finally decided that she had to tell Inuyasha, but not until the time was right.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku, watching for his hands to start exploring somewhere they didn't belong. After about ten minutes of nothing, Sango believed he wouldn't do anything, so she closed her eyes and dozed into another light sleep (i could be really mean right here, but I wont ^^). Miroku sighed, then closed his eyes. He didn't really feel like getting pummeled with a huge boomerang today, so he decided not to piss Sango off today.  
  
Kagome sighed again. She remembered back to when they distroyed Naraku finally and all of his detachments. She remembered how everyone freaked out when seeing how many shikon shards he had in his possession. 'It was a wonder he didn't have the whole rest of the shard..' Kagome thought as she looked up toward the sky. Then, something hit her. It was another one, the power of it burning in her mind, leaving a trail of the power as it engraved the thought in her mind. "I sence a shikon shard! Its not far from here, that way!" She pointed towards the woods. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and looked towards the area Kagome was pointing to.  
  
Sango awoke to find Miroku had been sleeping also. She stared at him like some sort of miracle had happened, then got up, still looking at Miroku. She picked up her boomerang and walked towards Kagome. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go get the shard." She said as she started walking toward the forest. The rest of the group followed.  
  
well, what do you know? another chapter done! . sorry that the first chapters spacing was so messed up, i had it in little paragraphs so it messed up when i posted it. hopefully this one will work. dont forget to keep reviewing and giving me your requests on what to add in to the fic. Jaa! 


	3. Untold Secrets chap 3

Hey there! It's Inu-kun for another round of untold secrets! I will be trying to write longer chapters since the spacing keeps messing up. So, please enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the lump that had a huge slash through it. They had just defeated another youkai no big deal. Inuyasha pried the shikon shard out of the youkai's body as it fell onto the ground. Kagome walked over to it and picked it up. She sighed, then stared walking back toward Kaede's like always.  
  
The group had just got back and they were all resting again, wondering what would have the next shikon shard. They had found a way to keep adding the shikon shards to the jewel itself a while ago. They just had to find a really weak youkai, have it consume the shikon shard and the whole jewel, defeat it right away, and it would be whole. They didn't really know how this worked, it just did.  
  
Kagome looked down at the shikon jewel, and how close it was to becoming whole again. Now it just had two little slits in it left. It was not long before it became whole again. And it was just great timing how Kagome was hoping that another shikon shard would not be mentioned for a while, when a villager came running up the road. They talked to him after calming him down and learned that there was a youkai in his village with a shikon shard. Inuyasha walked toward the village. Another shikon shard to get.  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked down on the shikon jewel with only one slit now. That fight had been seemingly easy, and had gone by really fast for the group. Kagome dreaded the day when it would be whole again. She didn't know what she would do. Would her love for Inuyasha drive her enough to want to stay in this world and guard the Shikon No Tama with her miko powers? She didn't know and the time for deciding was near. All the group had to do was wait for the next shikon shard to pop up.  
  
Well now! Another Inuyasha chapter done! Make sure to keep reviewing and telling me some improvements for the fic and I will check them out! Hoped you liked this chapter. I will continue to write! Until next time! Jaa. 


End file.
